The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
An ink cartridge is attached to an image forming apparatus. The ink cartridge carries an identification (ID) chip. The ID chip stores therein a serial number inherent to the ink cartridge. Upon the ink cartridge being attached to the image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus determines whether or not the ink cartridge is an official product. If the ink cartridge is not the official product, the image forming apparatus sets a unit price per sheet higher than that set for the official product.